idea_fanfiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Earth Heroes
Transformers: Earth Heroes is an American cartoon animated television series based on the Transformers franchise where its airs on Discovery Family an year after Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series). Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots *Optimus Prime: An young heroic, bravest, honourable, wise, jolly, benevolent, noble, and adventurous Autobot leader who was Sentinel's top student. He was giving the Martix of Leadership and the Sentinel Blade by him who was shorty being killed by Megatron. He still planning of how on destroying Megatron and the Decepticons. He transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by David Kaye. *Bumblebee: The Autobots' scout *Red Alert (Alert in Japan): The Autobots' medic *Powerglide: *Rook: Elite Guards *High Tide: The leader of the Elite Guards, he finds Earth to be a bit enjoyable to himself and any other Autobots on Cybertron where he sometimes sent in himself or the Elite Guards to help out Team Prime to battling any Decepticons. He transforms into a a rescue ship. Voiced by Corey Burton. *Skids: Mudflap's best friend since the war on Cybertron, he is a bit of a fast learner at time. But, made no mistake, Skids can be a bit handle at battles against the Decepticons sometimes. He transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Anthony Padilla. *Mudflap: Skids' best friend since the war on Cybertron, he can be a bit rush. But, he is way being too mush brave and way too must of both a fighter and a shooter at time while fighting the enemies. He transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Ian Hecox. *Cosmos (Adams in Japan): *Windblade: *Outback: *Elita-One: * * * * Wreckers * Dinobots *Grimlock: *Slug: *Swoop: * * Aerialbots *Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan): The Aerialbots' leader *Slingshot (Sling in Japan): *Sky Shadow: *Thunderclash: *Jolt: *Air Raid (Air Rider in Japan): *Superion: Protectobots *Hot Spot: *Ratchet: *Oceanglide: *Nightbeat: An Cybertronian detective who loves mystery, suspense, and conspiracy, while Nightbeat is on the trail for clues, nothing else matters to him. He transforms into a police car. Voiced by Rino Romano. *Blades: *Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook in Japan): ???. He transforms into a tow truck. *Defensor: Technobots *Scattershot: *Arcee: *Nosecone: *Mirage: *Strafe: *Bluestreak: *Computron: Builderbots *Wedge: ???. He transforms into a front-end loader. *Widelord (Gren in Japan): ???. He transforms into a heavy-lifting mobile crane. *Digger: ???. He transforms into a excavator. *Heavy Lord: ???. He transforms into a dump truck. *Quickmix: ???. He transforms into a cement mix truck. *Landfill: Railbots * Railspike: * Rapid Run: * Midnight Express: * Rail Racer: Throttlebots * Rollbar (Greejeeper in Japan): * Swerve (Werve in Japan): * Searchlight (Looklight in Japan): * Marco: * Wildrider: Maximals *Lionizer: The leader of the Maximals and king of Animatron. He wanted to average his father's death after he was killed by Predaking. He transforms into a lion. Voiced by Scott Menville. *Slammoth: The toughest Maximals while also being the second-in-command of the Maximals, too. Slammoth helps him of giving him advise of being a great leader while also being a better king than his father was. He transforms into a mammoth. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Hammerstrike: An great Maximal swimmer who likes enjoying adventuring in the deep of the ocean. He transforms into a hammerhead shark. Voiced by Scott Porter. *Metalhawk: An Maximal who is capable of flight and attitude who also serve as the eye and ear of the Maximals. She also have a crush on Powerglide. She transforms into a hawk. Voiced by Kari Whalgren. * Tigatron: An friend of Lionizer's father who is a loner where he sometimes battling the Predacons all by himself or just go with his follow Maximals to battles where he once was enjoying the natural beauty of Animatron before the Predacon attacks. He transforms into a white tiger. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Nightglider: Torchbearers * Pyra Magma: * Skyburst: * Stormclash: * Jumpstream: * Dust Up: * Rust Dust: * Victorion: Other Autobots *Sentinel Prime: Optimus' master, he teachs himself everything of how to be a great and heroic Autobot leader when he sees Optimus as a new Prime. When, the Decepticons escapes from prison, he was shorty being killed by Megatron where he gives Optimus both his sword, the Sentinel Blade and the Martix of Leadership to him where he has now become a new Prime. Sentinel still talks in him in his spirit form. He transforms into a Cyebrtronian semi-truck. Voiced by Peter Cullen. *Ultra Magnus: * * * * * * Decepticons Main Decepticons *Megatron: The Decepticons' overlord who wanted to conquer and rule Cybertron with a iron fists. But, as the war goes by, Megatron thinks that he would never conquer Cybertron. So, he and his fellow minions decides to conquer and rule another planet. After arriving to Earth, Megatron still trying to conquer and rule Earth, he also can not tolerate by their failures. He transforms into a tank. Voiced by David Kaye. *Shockwave (Leasewave in Japan): Shockwave is Megatron's most fearsome subjects who is possibly be more powerful than him who is also a mad scientist, he decides to stay here on Cybertron where he can make sure that any Decepticons are save from the Autobots. He has also create a SpaceBridge where he can sent in any Decepticons to Earth to battles the Autobots. He transforms into a Cybertronian mobile artillery. Voiced by Steve Blum. *Starscream: The treacherous second-in-command of the Decepticons while also being the deadliest air commander of the Seekers who unlike any other Decepticons, Starscream think that Megatron would never fit to be the supreme overlord of the Decepticons where he still planning of getting rid of Megatron and become the new Decepticons' leader. He is also both a bit of a coward and a bit of a smartmouth. He transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by . *Soundwave: **Ravage: **Laserbeak: *Nightracer: *Quake: Insecticons *Shrapnel: The Insecticons' leader, he can be a bit crazy sometimes, he can also create clones and control the weather to unleashed lightning storm at his targets. He transforms into a stag beetle. Voiced by . *Megacentron: *Hardshell: *Ransack: *Waspinator: An Insecticon who is an kinda of an dimwitted one, while she is not two blight, she isn't stupid who just happens to be a bit of a hyperactive ditz. Waspinator also happens to have a huge crush on Shrapnel. She transforms into a wasp. Voiced by . Constructicons *Scrapper: He may not only be the leader of the Constructicons. But, like any of his follow Constructicons, he is an great designer. Scrapper enjoys building things while also demolishing them. He transforms into a bulldozer. Voiced by ???. *Bonecrusher: Scrapper's royal bodyguard and the toughest Constructicon. However, he can be kinda dimwitted sometimes. Bonecrusher can also uses his wrecking ball to attacks the enemies and also really, really, really, REALLY LOVED wrecking some stuffs that may get in his ways. He transforms into a wrecking ball truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. *Scavenger: An material detector Constructicon with some major self-esteem issues with a Russian accent. He transforms into a power shovel. Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. *Duststorm: . He transforms into a crane. *Rockblade: ???. He transforms into a backhoe. *Mixmaster: ???. He transforms into a cement mix truck. *Devastator: Stunticons *Motormaster: The cold-blooded, deadliest, and merciless leader of the Stunticons. He always booms out order in his hollow, bottomless-deep voice which his fellow Stunticons listening him in very fear. He considers himself as the true "King of the Road" where one day, he'll proven his claim by destroying Optimus where he know that Megatron would kills him first where he also making sure that his minions would not disobey his orders. He transforms into a semi-truck. Voiced by Clancy Brown. *Breakdown: The toughest Stunticon who always listen what Motormaster said to him and the other Stunticons. But, he uses some of his brainpower to make plans of how to take down the enemies when in battles. He transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by Daran Norris. *Spiral (Seig in Japan): The only female member of the Stunticons, Spiral has ninja-like skilled where she can turn her invisible where she attack her enemies without being seem. She transforms into a dragstar. Voiced by Camilla Luddington. *Dead End: An Stunticon who is a bit of a great hacker who enjoy during extreme stunts in his spear time. He transforms into a race car. Voiced by Eric Bauza. *Midship: An hot-headed Stunticon with anger issues, he seem to enjoying his jobs, But, he is a loud, a bit rude, and a big violent to his fellow Stunticons partners. But when he in battles, he can be a bit deadly to any Autobots who would get in his ways. He transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Daran Norris. *Redline: An cool and clam Stunticon who enjoys begin in meditative in his spear time while also listening to clam music. He transforms into a jeep. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. *Menasor: Combaticons *Onslaught: While he prefers the thrill of designing battle plans, strategies, and tactics, and then, watching his fellow Combaticons soldiers carry them out. But, when Onsluaght can be ticked off when his plans didn't work out the way they supposed to be, he can unleashed a bit of his firepower against the Autobots. He transforms into an anti-aircraft truck. Voiced by Travis Willingham. *Swindle: An con artist Combaticon that he love to be, Swindle is also an expert on all manner of weaponry and their market prices. He transforms into a dune buggy. Voiced by Fred Willard. *Tankor: This brutal Combaticon has awesome firepower But, sadly, he is the dumbest Combaticon. He transforms into a tank. Voiced by Corey Burton. *Blast Off: ???. He transforms into a space shuttle. Voiced by Travis Willingham. *Rotorblot: ???. He transforms into a helicopter. Voiced by David Kaye. *Bruticus: ???. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Vehicons * Obsidian: ???. He transforms into an helicopter. Voiced by Keith Silverstein. * Strika: ???. She transforms into an assault tank. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Blackjack: ???. He transforms into an sportscar. Voiced by Corey Burton. * Waterlog: ???. She transforms into an hovercraft. Voiced by Elizabeth Daily. * Jetstorm: ???. He transforms into an jet fighter. Voiced by Corey Burton. Seacons * Snaptrap (Turtler in Japan): ???. He transforms into an snapping turtle. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. * Skalor (Gulf in Japan): ???. He transforms into a coelacanth. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Tentakill: ???. He transforms into a octopus. Voiced by Charlie Adler. * Champdown: ???. He transforms into a carb. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Bisk (Nautilator in Japan): ???. He transforms into a lobster. Voiced by Daran Norris. * Piranacon (King Poseidon in Japan): ???. Voiced by . Terrorcons *Hun-Gurrr: ???. He transforms into an T-Rex. Voiced by Andy Serkis. *Rippersnapper: ???. He transforms into an shark. Voiced by Corey Feldman. *Cutthroat: ???. She transforms into a vulture. Voiced by Lacey Chabert. *Doublecross: ???. He transforms into an two-headed dragon. Voiced by Jim Cummings. *Abonimus: ???. Voiced by Charlie Adler. Predacons *Predaking: ???. He transforms into an spinosaurrus. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. *Sky-Byte (Gel Shark in Japan): ???. He transforms into an shark. Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *Groundpounder: ???. He transforms into an gorilla. Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Terrorsaur: ???. He transforms into an ptreadactyl. Voiced by John Kassir. *Scorponok (Scorpos in Japan): ???. He transforms into an scorpion. Voiced by . Other Decepticons * Humans Main Humans * Spike Witwicky: * Buster Witwicky: * Lola Witwicky: * Clancy Witwicky: * Kimberly Witwicky: Other Humans * Carly Spencer: * Other Transformers * Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Series Category:Show Category:Shows Category:Discovery Family Original Series